Where I Belong
by ChesterVGal
Summary: When Chester V successfully creates an interdementional portal, something unexpected comes through or should I say someONE. Soon after the strange being comes through, the portal shuts down and Chester is left having to deal with not only fixing his machine and getting whoever and WHATever he is back to his world, but also helping him cope in his new world in the meantime.
1. Chapter 1

In Megamind's world(Metro City):

*sighs* "It's a beautiful day isn't it Minion?"

"Sure is sir." "A beautiful day indeed and a rather slow one at that."

"Yep, sure is. And I'm glad. Metro City is finally peaceful and there's absolutely nothing to worry about. It couldn't get much better than this."

He was right, Metro City was finally peaceful. Megamind could finally have a day off to relax and enjoy life. The silence was broken when Megamind suddenly asked Minion a very interesting question.

"Hey, Minion." Said Megamind.

"Yes, sir?" Asked Minion.

"Have you ever wondered if there are other worlds out there?" Asked Megamind.

Minion was confused, he already knew the answer to that question because they're both from another world.

"But, sir we are from-"

"No, not that kind of world!" Interrupted Megamind. " I mean like other dimensions, alternative universes if you will."

"Oh, well that would certainly be interesting. Although, wouldn't interdimensional travel be kind of dangerous and scientifically impossible?!" "You've tried to create a portal and failed remember?!"

After Minion said that, Megamind suddenly snapped.

"Of course I remember, why wouldn't I remember all of my failures! My whole life I've been nothing but a failure! Why must you constantly remind me?!"

After his friend yelled at him, Minion cowered in the bottom of his tank in fear. He wasn't expecting Megamind to scream at him like that, if at all. He was so scared that he couldn't say another word and he left Megamind so he could have some alone time because his master clearly needed it. After he left, Megamind sat alone regretting what he'd said to his precious Minion. He never meant to hurt him. He wished he knew how to treat Minion better seeing as he's been by his side his whole life and he was the only one who actually cared about him. As he sat alone reminiscing in his memories, he felt a tear fall down his right cheek and quickly wiped it away.

He wondered what Metro City would be like without him. He figured it would be a better place, although Minion would miss him dearly along with Roxanne and he couldn't leave them, he didn't have the heart. Although, he never felt like he fitted in. Since he was a blue alien living amongst humans. He wished he could be somewhere else, just for a little bit. Little did he know, his wish would eventually come true.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Being

Meanwhile, in Chester's world,(San Fran José), Chester was in his lab, somewhere he hadn't been to in a very long time. He was working on the most revolutionary invention of all time, an interdimensional portal. If he were to succeed, he would defy the laws of science and prove that interdementional travel, presumably scientifically impossible, would indeed be possible and it would also prove the existence of other dimensions. He'd worked on his portal for months and was finally ready to test it. After making a few final adjustments, he pulled the switch and powered it on and to his amazement, it worked, it _actually_ worked.

After a few minutes of being turned on, Chester finally decided to see if the portal _actually_ went somewhere until something began to happen, something or some _one_ was coming through. He went to turn it off, but before he could the strange thing shot out and landed a few feet from the portal from which it came from. Chester immediately wanted to return whatever it was back to wherever it came from, but the portal suddenly began to spark and it eventually shutdown and quit working. So seeing as if he was stuck with whatever came through his portal, he decided to see _exactly_ what it was. As he got closer he discovered that the some _thing_ was a some _one._ A strange someone. And that this someone was not an it, but a _he._ Chester didn't know what _he_ even was. All he knew was that he was blue and had a very big head and pointy ears. He wasn't human that was for sure. Not only did Chester not know what he was, but he didn't even know _who_ he was. But he was about to find out.

When he was only a few inches away, the strange being began to stir causing Chester to freeze in his tracks. The strange being began to get up and appeared to be able speak near perfect English.

"Oh, my giant blue head." Moaned Megamind. "W-where am I and how did I get here?" Megamind asked himself, completely unaware of Chester's presence until he started to look around. As he looked around, he tried to figure out just where the hell he was, but he couldn't. That's when he discovered Chester.

"Ahh! Who are you!? Who are you and what the _hell_ do you want?!" Shouted Megamind.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." Chester said reassuringly.

Megamind of course didn't believe him and pulled out his dehydration gun. Causing Chester to quickly put his hands up.

"Why the _hell_ am I here?! Why did you bring me here?!" Megamind asked angrily and fearfully.

" Well first, put that god damn gun down! And second, I didn't bring you here! I don't even know why you're here, but I do know _how_ you got here." Said Chester.

"Okay, then tell me how in the _hell_ I got here!" Shouted Megamind while still pointing the gun at Chester.

" Okay, Okay. The answer lies behind you. Now can you please put that gun down?" Asked Chester.

After Chester answered his question, he slow put his gun down and looked behind him and was instantly amazed.

"Wow, did you-did you make this?" Asked Megamind.

"Sure did. It took me several months, but it was worth it." Chester said proudly.

"Unfortunately, it's not working at the moment so you'll be stuck here for awhile." Said Chester.

After he said that, it sent Megamind into a state of panic.

" Wait, what?! I'm _stuck_ here?! How long?! Am I ever going to get home?! Wh-what am I-" "Hey! Calm down! I'll figure all this out, I promise." Interrupted Chester.

"Now, can you tell me what your name is?" Asked Chester.

"M-Megamind. M-my name is Megamind." He stuttered.

"Huh, that's a really cool name. My name is Chester, Chester V, but you can just call me Chester." He said.

"O-okay C-Chester." Megamind stuttered.

Chester could see that he was scared so he slowly got closer and got down on both of his knees.

"Hey, it's okay. There's no need to be afraid. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get you back home, but in the meantime you've got to try to cope with being in my world for awhile. Do you think you can do that? He asked.

"Y-yea. I'll try, but I can't guarantee it'll be successful." Said Megamind.

"That's all I ask. Now come on, let's get out of here" said Chester.

Chester slowly got up and held out his hand for Megamind to take. It took him awhile, but he eventually built up enough confidence to trust Chester enough to grab his hand and allow him to pull him up off the floor. And with that, they left the lab and Chester began to show Megamind his world.


End file.
